Shooting Star
by Malana
Summary: Relationships can develop in interesting ways. Crossover with The West Wing CordeliaSam Complete


Title: Shooting Star

Dylan Song Title Series

Author: Malana

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine.

Spoilers: Current for Angel and West Wing, but Sam never left.

Feedback: Please.

Warnings: Angst, Character death.

Author's note: This wasn't originally going to be angsty, but as I wrote it the end just became inevitable.

The first time Sam Seaborn heard about her was right after Bartlet took office:

"Hey, Sam!" Josh Lyman called out as he saw his friend walking by his office door.

Sam stopped, and turned, standing in the doorway of Josh's office.

Josh held up an elegant silver candle holder. "What do you think of this?"

Sam studied it for a moment, "It's pretty. What's it for?

"It holds candles,"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you're a really witty guy, Josh."

Josh grinned. "It's a housewarming gift. My cousin Cordelia just moved to L.A. to become an actress. I thought I'd send her something."

"You thought you'd send her something, or Donna suggested you should send her something?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually my Mother suggested that I get her something. I did pick out the actually gift myself though,"

"Really?"

"Well, Donna might have helped a little," Josh replied sheepishly.

"Yeah. Listen, I gotta get back to work."

"Sure, I'll see you at the meeting this afternoon."

The second time he heard about her was two and a half years later during a fundraiser in L.A.:

Sam sipped at his glass of champagne and looked around the crowded room, trying to find someone he knew. He hated these parties, and was desperate for a friendly face to talk to. Finally he spotted Josh, headed for the exit, his coat in hand.

"Josh," he called out as he walked over to him. "Where are you going?"

Josh smiled, and slipped on his coat. "I'm escaping for a little while. I'm meeting my cousin for coffee. I'll be back in an hour."

"Oh, that's right. You have a cousin here. What's her name, Carrie, Crystal?"

"Cordelia. Cordelia Chase."

"She's an actress, right?" Sam asked.

Josh shook his head, "Actually she's working for a private detective now."

"Really? That's quite the career change."

"Yeah, it's especially weird if you know her. She's not exactly the type of person you would expect to be out there helping people." Josh glanced at his watch. "I'm going to be late. I'll see you in a little while."

"All right, have a good time." Sam glanced around the room once more and saw CJ and Toby standing together. He hurried over, hoping he wouldn't get stopped by any of the numerous Hollywood types who were roaming around.

The third time Sam heard about her was a little more than a year after that party:

"Hey, Josh. What's up?" Sam looked up from his desk as his old friend entered the room. He frowned, seeing the look on Josh's face. "Is something wrong?"

Josh ran a hand through his hair, and slumped down into a chair across from Sam. "I've mentioned my younger cousin Cordelia to you before, right?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, a couple of times, I think."

"I just a phone call." Josh let out a sigh. "Apparently she's in a coma."

"Jesus. Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I guess she had mentioned me to her friends as work or something, because one of them called me."

Sam didn't know what to say, "I'm so sorry, Josh."

Josh nodded his head and slowly stood up, pacing the room. "There was some kind of accident or something, the guy on the phone wasn't really specific."

"Are you going to be all right?"

"I don't know. It's just weird. We have that thing in L.A. next week. I'm going talk to Leo about missing the fundraiser so I can go and see her."

Sam stood, and put a hand on Josh's shoulder. "Of course, I'm sure that won't be a problem. Is there anything I can do? Do you need anyone to take over your meetings today or anything?"

Josh was quiet for a moment, then shook his head. "No, no. That's okay. I just....I need to call my mother, tell her what's going on."

"If there's anything you need, just let me know, okay?"

"Thanks. I should go call her now."

Sam watched with worry as Josh walked out of the office. He wished there was something he could do to help.

The first time Sam saw her she was in coma. Josh hadn't wanted to go to the hospital alone:

"I didn't realize she was so young." Sam stared at the beautiful brunette in the hospital bed. Machines beeped steadily in the background. She looked peaceful, if it hadn't been for the machines one easily could have thought that she was just sleeping.

"She's 22." Josh's voice was flat.

"God."

"Yeah." Josh turned to Sam. "Hey, would you mind giving me a minute alone."

"Sure, I'll be right outside."

A few minutes later Josh opened the door, and stepped into the hallway.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Let's get back to the party." Josh replied.

The next time Sam heard about her was a few months later:

"Cordelia woke up."

Sam looked up from the speech he was working on in surprise. Josh stood in the doorway of his office. "What?"

Josh smiled, "Cordelia. She's out of her coma. She woke up yesterday."

Sam stood and walked over to his friend, embracing him. "That's great, Josh!"

Josh nodded, hugging Sam tightly. "Yeah. It's wonderful." Josh faltered and pulled away from Sam. "She's coming here,"

"Really?

"Yeah. The hospital wants to keep her for another day or two, but she's going to come to DC in a few weeks. Apparently she wants to get away from L.A. for a while. Going to stay with her parents isn't really an option, so she's going to stay with me for a few weeks or so." Josh shrugged. "She didn't have the greatest childhood. I'm pretty much the only family she talked to so...."

Sam smiled slightly, "You're a good guy, you know that Josh?"

The second time Sam saw her was a few weeks later. Josh had dragged her along to a bar:

"Sam, I'd like you to meet Cordelia Chase. Cordy, this is Sam Seaborn ,the Deputy Director of Communications."

Sam smiled and shook Cordelia's offered hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Cordelia smiled back at him.

Sam couldn't help but be taken aback at the young woman's smile. It was simply dazzling.

"I'm going to go get drinks." Josh said. "What do you guys want."

"Um...I'll have a rum and coke." Cordelia replied after a moments thought. She took off her jacket and sat down in a nearby booth.

"I'll take a beer." Sam said, sitting down across from Cordelia.

"So, Cordelia." Sam began after Josh had left to get the drinks,

"Josh told me that you work for a Private Investigator."

Cordelia nodded, but looked down at the table. Her discomfort was obvious.

"Hey," Sam said after a moment of quite, "if you'd rather talk about something else, that's fine. I have all sorts of embarrassing stories about Josh I could tell you."

Cordelia smiled gratefully. "That sounds great."

The third time Sam saw Cordelia was the next morning:

Sam awoke to his alarm clock blaring. He groaned and reached over to shut it off. He turned over and found himself face to face with a smiling brunette.

"Hey," Cordelia said softly.

"Morning," Sam replied.

"Last night was....." Cordelia's voice trailed off.

"It was pretty incredible." Sam finished, a small smile on his lips.

"It really was." Cordelia agreed.

"Josh is going to be pissed."

"Probably."

"Do you want some breakfast? I have a little bit of time before I have to go in to work." Sam reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of Cordelia's eyes.

"That sounds wonderful."

The last time Sam saw her was over a year later:

Sam looked down at Cordelia. She was just as beautiful as ever.

"Sam." A soft voice spoke from behind him.

Sam recognized the voice immediately but didn't turn around. He felt a hand on his shoulder and grasped it. His eyes filled his tears.

"She looks like she's sleeping," Sam's voice was flat, emotionless.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Josh didn't know what else to say.

Sam nodded, too choked up to speak. Finally he turned to face his friend, pulling him into a tight hug. "I don't know if I can do this," he finally managed to say.

Josh felt his own eyes filling with tears. "God, I'm just so sorry."

It shouldn't have happened. That's all Sam could think about. Just a week ago she had been alive and vibrant, and wonderful....and now....It just shouldn't have happened. A hit and run accident. It had all happened so quickly.

"I'm so sorry." Josh repeated.

Presently:

Sam walks the familiar path through the cemetery. It's the same trip he makes every week. A perfect red rose in hand, Sam kneels down in front of her gravestone.

He stays for a while, telling her about everything going on in his life. He leaves nothing out, telling her stories of even the most mundane occurrences. As he leaves he lays the rose on a stone that reads simply:

"Cordelia Chase Seaborn.

Friend, Wife, Mother."

END


End file.
